A New Beginning
by Alex Canit
Summary: It's six years after the second wizarding war. Harry and Ginny got married and have been married for a short time before both of them get the shock of their young lives. Rated T for some language, physical abuse and implied adult content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to see the bright morning light beam through the bedroom windows. She looked to the spot Harry slept and found that he was still asleep. She slowly sat up to try not to wake him and sat against the backboard of her large master bed. She watched Harry sleep peacefully for a few minuets wondering how she could wake up every morning even after only 4 weeks of marriage and love her messy haired, green eyed, scar ridden hunk of a husband even more then she had the previous day.

"Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter" she mumbled to herself. The realization that she had married her childhood crush and lover finally hit her the day after they got married. She realized that the name fit.

She looked at the muggle clock beside the bed. It read 7:45.

"Crap" she said quietly. She and Harry needed to get to the opening of a new quidditch supply store that was specializing in Hollyhead Harpies merchandise.

Harry sensed a disturbance and quickly reached for his glasses and gripped his wand under his pillow removing it from it's hiding place. Even though Voldemort was gone he constantly felt like someone was going to try to hurt Ginny. A habit of eleven years. He did it during all his Hogwarts schooling from first year 'till sixth year and even when he went to search for the horcruxes.

"Is everything alright luv?" he asked.

"Harry, do you know what time it is?"

"Time to tell you I love you with all my heart?" he asked, truly scared to get his wife angry. 'For such a handsome and smart man,' Ginny thought, 'he can be so thick'.

She sighed. "Harry it's 7:49. We have to get to 'Harpies Supply co.' now. We have to be there for 8:30"

'what a stupid name' she decided.

"All right. Why don't I get my shower first while you make breakfast then while I'm in the shower you can eat and then you can get ready while I eat?"

"Fine with me" then she planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth only to hear him wimpier when she broke it.

They got to work. Harry went to the restroom and unclothed fairly quickly. Ginny

went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to grab eggs, however last nights italian food had its own ideas. Ginny promptly sprinted for the nearest toilet. She bent down over the toilet gripping whatever she could find as her stomach released all her fillings.

Harry saw Ginny run out of the kitchen and knew something was wrong. The egg carton was on the ground where Ginny dropped it. That was his clue that he was probably not going to get any food this morning. He went to go find her. He heard a feminine voice crying in the direction of the living room. He started to jog there because in Potter Manor rooms were not that close because everything was so big.

"Gin.? You here? GIN.?" he called a bit more loudly now because he couldn't hear her anymore.

"I'm in here" Ginny called back softly, but loud enough for Harry to hear her about a room and a half away. Harry practically fell over trying to run to the restroom. Then forgetting about the through rug right in front of the restroom he tripped.

"Ahhh!" A loud thump sounded in the area of where he screamed.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, "Are you ok?"

"Ugggghhh", Harry groaned in reply. Ginny got up from the ground with her back against the wall for support and walked to Harry's body.

"Shoulder-hurts, head-hurts" replied Harry

"Let me see it" Harry reluctantly sat up and let Ginny inspect all his new bruises.

"Looks like you dislocated it Potter." Ginny laughed.

"I'll be fine for now. I'll just re locate it in a sec. I'm more concerned about you. Why were you just crying?" asked Harry

"Oh I got sick thats all. It's been happening on and off for the past couple weeks."

"Well were in no condition to go to the opening today. I'll just owl Gwenog and

tell her we've got a stomach bug. (leans against the wall with the shoulder that is dislocated and applies a lot of force) 'POP'. Owwwww, that hurt."

"Serves you right for running so fast." Ginny smirked.

"Not funny Ginny. I was really worried about you. You never cry, like ever. I don't think you would cry even if you broke your arm."

"Harry I'm fine now, I just got sick. At least I didn't pass out and almost fall off my broom again. Opps."

"Ginevra! Why didn't you tell me your were getting sick!"

"You wouldn't have let me play. I didn't let the team doctor look at me either."

"Damn it Ginny that was very irresponsible. What if you were really sick? I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Ginny, I love you too much to let anything happen to you and if something did I would never forgive myself." Harry was on the verge of tears and pulled Ginny into a hug and started to cry softly on her shoulder.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I should have let the doctor look at me. I was being thoughtless and selfish. I'll go to the doctor later if you want just not today because of the opening. I didn't think you would care this much." Harry stopped crying and hastily lifted his head off his wife's shoulder.

"Ginny. My parents died because of a carless man's action. I caused my uncle who was like a father be killed because I let my emotions get the best of me. It's If I had been faster on my horcrux quest none of those people would have had to die. Ginny It's my damn fault your brother was killed! I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you. Not after all the deaths I caused and carless actions other people made that made my life hell. Ginny I've almost lost everyone I care about and I just can't lose you too. I just can't." Harry started to cry again.

"Harry. None of those deaths were your fault. We've been through this. They all chose to fight for you, not with you. It was horrible and unfair of what happened to your parents but it was not you fault they were killed. Fred knew what he was doing and so was Tonks. Sirius was trying to protect you, but Bellatrix was just too evil and your uncle was to good."

"Ginny I-"

"No Harry, don't talk just listen. It was not your fault. No matter how much you think it was, it was not your fault." and with that she took his hands and walked to the kitchen. She picked up the eggs and began to cook their breakfast.

'Looks like I will get to eat this morning' Harry chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry didn't have to go to work that day and Ginny was thankful. Neither of them was in the mood for the others "healing method" so they pretty much relaxed all day but something was nagging on the back of Ginny's mind. 'I'm four weeks late. Yup four weeks today, it's our four week anniversary also.' Then she put the facts together 'I'm late, vomiting and get angry for no reason when Harry's at work..…no, No I can't be. What about The Harpies? What would Harry think?It has to be the stomach flu poor Teddy had …right before the wedding right?'

Ginny's face was contorted in deep thought. Harry took note of this and became worried.

"Do you think it's just a stomach bug like the one Teddy had, luv?luv? Ginny?"

'Huh what-yes I do 'or at least I hope' Harry? We haven't discussed this together, but do you want children?" as she said this she realized that if she was pregnant she did want to give Harry his child. But what if he didn't want a child and he left her?

The question caught harry by surprise. In his twenty-two years he hadn't really thought about having children. Voldemort kept him from even thinking of getting married. He did want children though.

"I-wha-he-who?" stuttered Harry.

'Oh God, he doesn't want children. What am I going to do if I am, and he leaves me?' few tears started to form in her eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Whats the matter Ginny? You aren't feeling sick again are you?" he asked with his face grimacing.

"No, not sick per say."

"I'm not following you."

"Harry If I told you I was pregnant sometime in the future what would your reaction be?"

"I'd say…thats wonderful and smile then maybe spin you around and kiss your nose."

Ginny relaxed and Harry saw her.

"Is that it luv?"

"I'm just thankful. I wanted to know what your reaction would be. Now I don't have to worry. Harry…I th-think I mi-might be pregnant."

What is it with that statement that makes a man's mind go blank? Ginny didn't to hear what he said because he didn't say anything at all. She didn't get spun around or kissed on the nose. No, she didn't get any of the things Harry said he would do because when she finished saying that one sentence that makes a man's brain go to mush, Harry fainted.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes opened to see his wife's pale face with golden freckles and her cascading red hair looking at him with fear in her eyes. She had a soft stream of tears going down her face. She looked so helpless and scared

.

"Harry?" she asked again.

"I'm ok. I just need some air." he took several chest filling breaths.

"Ginny, how could you be pregnant? We didn't even try because of my new auror career and your quidditch career just took off."

"Well let me explain. After a man and a woman get married they-"

"Gin.!" he laughed, and Ginny laughed too. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and realized that there was still worry in her eyes. The same eyes that he fell in love with eight years ago.

"Gin?Are you ok? I mean really ok?"

"Harry, you fainted when I told you I might be…." she couldn't finish her sentence out of fear.

"Pregnant?" Harry finished for her.

"Yeah. That." Ginny said with predominant nerves in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I was excited-and-nervous-and-scared." he said softly and quickly.

"Say that last part slower and louder." Ginny instructed.

"I said that I was scared all right." Ginny laughed at him.

"You, the-boy-who-lived, vanquisher of the darkest wizard in history, the-man-

who-survived is scared?"

Harry snorted in disgust at all the names he'd been called.

Ginny laughed, "You lied about your reaction." she said seriously, her volume dropping to just above a whisper.

"Did I really?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Then I should fix that."

Harry hugged her, "That's wonderful," then he spun her around and kissed her on the nose.

"Thank goodness. So you aren't mad?" asked Ginny.

"How could I be mad? It's my child you have. Wait… it's mine right?" Harry asked fear creeping into his lowered tone.

"Well first off, I don't know even if I'm pregnant. Second if I was of course it would be yours you git. You are the only one I would let do this to me." Harry smiled and put his forehead onto hers.

"Gin. You don't know how happy I am. I never had a true family growing up. You are giving me what I've wanted for the past twenty years." Ginny stopped him talking with a long kiss square on the lips. The kiss was filled with relief and love and exhilaration. After several minuets of snogging to their heart's content Ginny needed to breath. Much to Harry's disappointment he pulled away too.

"Well. That was fun." claimed Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I want to know for sure if I do have a little person in me. I don't want to go to St. Mungo's though, too much press. They'll want to know why I'm not at the opening." Ginny exclaimed.

"You're right. Why don't you go and ask your moth-"

"NO! If I go and ask her then I will never hear the end of it."

"How about Hermione? She probably knows a spell or something."

"Harry that is genius idea. Probably the best one yet." Ginny joked.

"Hey! I thought trying to get the horcruxes was a good idea. I thought killing

Voldemort was an even better idea. I thought asking to marry you was the best idea yet."

"Well I guess that was an ok idea." she said playing along. Then she remembered what Harry said just a few moments before.

"Harry, what do you mean you are scared?"

Harry silently cursed to himself. He looked down towards his feet and grabbed her hand. He started to walk towards one of the many living rooms Potter Manor healed. Potter Manor has different themes for different rooms. The particular living room Harry was leading Ginny was a Gryffindor theme. Griffindor red and gold could be seen everywhere in the room. It was a cozy room with a gold couch big enough to fit four Dudlys. A red love seat was under the window with golden drapes cascading the sides until they reached the floor. A fireplace that could be used for warmth or flooing was also there. Pictures of friends and family members were planted all over the red walls. Pictures of young Harry Ron and Hermione during their first year, Pictures of the D.A . Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling and waving to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny's wedding pictures were on the wall. Pictures of all the Weasley brothers their wives and Fred were on the wall also. Harry and Ron were in a picture in dress robes. Ron looked very uncomfortable in his but Harry stayed looking happy in his green robes. Hermione and Ginny were in another picture in matching canary colored sun dresses talking to each other and laughing about something.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat on it and Ginny climbed onto his lap.

"So tell me why you said you were scared." Ginny said. Harry sighed and took her hands. Ginny started to get nervous because he only acted like this if something was bothering him.

"Ginny do you remember me telling you about the people I grew up with?" Ginny nodded her head yes. She knew that the Durslibiers or whatever they were called mistreated Harry. Harry practically refused to talk about what they would do though.

"I told you how they would give me Dudly's old clothes instead of buying me new ones. I left things out though," Ginny knew he was always leaving things out about his childhood, but prompted him on.

"The great Harry Potter you would see at school was forced to sleep in a closet underneath stairs for ten years." Ginny gasped, but got the feeling there was more. Harry continued.

"When I was old enough to see over the stove they forced me to cook their food and if i burnt it I would get beat." Harry shuddered as he had a flashback of the first time he burnt the food and proceeded to tell her about the memory.

_Eight year old Harry Potter had only been cooking food for the Dursleys for just over half a year. It was time for lunch near the beginning of summer and they wanted fried ham sandwiches with mashed potatoes, green-beans, english ketchup and biscuits for their tea he also had to make. _

"_Listen hear boy, If you burn our food you will stay in the closet without any meals from now until next January boy." said a purple faced Vernon Dursley. _

_"Yes Uncle Vernon." replied Harry._

_Harry turned on the stove and took out two pots and a large pan. The pots were for the green-beans and mashed potatoes that he retrieves from the garden and washed just a few moments before Mr. Dursley cautioned him. He went to the ice box and pulled out the ham he was going to use. He coated the pan with butter and laid a few pieces of ham on it. The sound of the ham sizzling as it was laid down made Harry want to eat some of it very badly, but he knew that if _

_he stole food from the Dursleys again he was going to get beaten again. He had been beaten by the Dursleys many times before and he knew that if he cried it was only going to last longer and be worse the next time. Harry used a spatula to help speed the process of frying the ham up. He let it set there for a moment to go fill up one of the pots with water to put the green-beans in. He didn't know it would take that long to fill up the pot. It was too late by the time Harry smelled the burnt ham Dudly had smelled it and run to complain to Aunt Petunia that Harry was trying to burn the food. Harry tried to quickly switch out the burnt pieces with knew pieces but Vernon was all ready there. _

"He grabbed the pan with the ham in it and…..and swung it like a club at my head. I fell to the floor. My head hurt so much. I put my hand to the side of my head then removed it. Ginny, there was blood all over my hand from my head. He dropped the pan and took off his belt and started to whip me, over and over. Red welts were still there the next day. I started to cry but he told me to 'shut up you worthless shit-bag' and proceeded to hit me." Ginny was already tearing in her eyes, she knew there was more.

"Dudley was horrible to me. Everyday he would punch me or kick me or harass me in any way possible. He called me his punching bag. I would get bruises, even bone fractures from him hitting me. No one cared though. I was twelve when I finally got a real room. I still wasn't safe in there. One day my uncle came home really late on night just before my second year really really drunk. He, he came up the stairs and forced my door open. pulled me out of bed by the neck. He drug me down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started to kick me while I was on the floor. He kept kicking me until I begged him to stop. He….He went over to the silverware was, and he pulled out a carving knife. I was still on the ground and was bleeding some. He-He walked over and made a slit on my arm. It hurt so badly, I couldn't cry though or he would have made another slit. Then he picked me up and pushed me against the wall so i was facing the wall. He pulled off my shirt, and with the knife He carved the word 'freak' onto my back. When he was done there was blood everywhere and he told me to clean it up like I was a toddler that had to clean up toys that were left around." Harry and Ginny were now both in tears.

"Thats why I'm scared. I don't want to do what the closest thing I had to a father besides Dumbledore and Sirius do to your child. I don't want to hurt it like I was hurt. I most certainly do not want him or her to be left alone if something happens to us." Ginny was now quietly sobbing on Harry's shoulder. He put his arms around her and she just healed him until they both stopped crying.

"Harry It's a miracle that you didn't turn out like Voldemort himself after the hell they put you through. You had every right to but you didn't and thats what makes you such a great man. Thats why you wouldn't do any of that horrible stuff to OUR child. You are going to be a great father and you have nothing to worry about. I-we both love you." Ginny exclaimed and guided harry's hand to her abdomen, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you Ginny. It's just…never-mind it's stupid."

"Harry James Potter, you tell me what it is or you can sleep on this couch from

now until the day the baby is born!"

"Fine, fine, fine, what if it doesn't like me?"

"Oh my goodness Potter what pat of 'We love you' don't you understand?"

"How can you be so sure? I wouldn't be surprised if he or she didn't like me."

"Call it a mothers instinct. Harry I know that our baby will love you and it would be a surprise if he or she didn't. Everybody loves you with the exception of Malfoy, but come on who in Gryffindor house did like him back?"

"Thank you Gin. You know i knew it was you when I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets. I just didn't really know it then. When I think back on it i know I had more then just a friendly relationship feeling with you."

"Oh Harry will you just shut up." and Ginny kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People it's Alex. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every week or two. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so I'm a little nervous. So tell me what you think of everything so far and feel free to come up with ideas. Please try to keep ideas and reviews at least G rated and no more then PG-14. Thanks. Oh by the way, Alex Canit isn't my real name, just an alias. If I ever get to the big shots as being an author my pen name will stay the same. So thank you to all my new fans and keep writing and reading.**

Chapter 3

After breakfast Harry and Ginny decided to go to the viewing room to watch a muggle movie. Ginny loved muggle movies, especially the Disney ones. Right now they were watching 'The Lion King' and Ginny was loving every moment of it.

"You know Harry, this could be like your life. Simba is you Nala is me, Mufasa could have been James, Sarabi could have been Lily, Scar was Voldemort, Timone and Pumba could be Ron and Hermione and Rafiki could have been Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I guess." he said half-heartedly.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired. My last mission really wiped me out."

"You did come back bruised and bloodied a bit more tired then usual."

Harry nodded his head without really thinking. He was expecting an owl from the ministry and he forgot about it that morning because of the mornings events.

"All right Harry what's up? You've been acting weirder then usual. Its not the baby is it?" Ginny said subconsciously placing her hand where the unborn human would be.

"Yes- I mean no…. it's about work. I'm expecting an owl today from the ministry, and I forgot about it this morning. I'm sorry Ginny. This letter is very important. It tells me if I will have to go on another mission during the next week." Ginny could tell there was something he was leaving out.

"Theres more isn't there?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, but right now that is all I know. I will know more things after the letter arrives." Harry replied with a sad smile.

"It will be ok Harry, you'll see."

"I hope your right."

'Me to.' Ginny thought to herself.

"So why don't I floo Hermione in a few minuets. I'm really anxious about this," said Ginny gesturing to her stomach.

"Me to Gin. So what are we going to do about our jobs? I can quit, I mean we have enough money to live in comfort for the rest of our lives."

"Harry, you love your job, and I'm not going to make you quit. I'm going to have to take a leave from the Harpies any way. We'll figure something out." Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into a loving hug.

"I love you Ginny. Don't ever think I don't love you or don't want you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Harry said.

"I love you too."

Harry and Ginny stayed like that for a long time. Telling each other how much they loved each other, and trying to out do each other until The movie was over and they realized that they missed lunch and it was almost supper time.

"Gin. Why don't I make the food while you floe Hermione?"

"All right, Thats a good thought."

"So what do you want? We have chicken, some chinese, pizza, shepherds pied finally steak and kidney pie."

"Chicken sounds nice right now." Ginny decided.

"All right so I'll get cooking."

Harry Liked to cook the muggle way. He says that "It tastes better when you put a little muggle effort into it." Ginny walked out of the kitchen into the flooing room. The Flooing room contained many different chimneys for the many people that passed daily. There were a total of twelve, and all had pots with floo powder attached beside the mouth of the chimney. Ginny walked to the closest opening and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Hermione!"

Harry was starting to cook the chicken. He got out the seasoning, a slow cooking pan to put the chicken in and proceeded to put flour on the chicken while it was in the pan. He was working so intently that he didn't notice an eastern screech owl come flying in until it bit him on the ear.

"Oww Gi- oh its you Moony. Got my mail I see." Harry let the bird put the letter in his hand. He stayed there for a bit and let Harry pet him. Moony had been an eighteenth birthday present from the Weasleys. He thought that it was kind and named the owl Moony in respect for Lupin, and the fact that most owls are nocturnal. Harry Gave Moony a treat then he flew to the owl home Potter Manor had. He looked at the letter and got pail in the face. It had the seal of the Ministry attached on the front, but the seal of the Aurors where a return address would go.

"Mr. H.J. Potter,

Potter Manor Painswick England

Please open in a concealed room alone." Harry walked back to the Gryffindor room and sat on the couch. He slowly opened the letter and read…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your Presence is requested on a Mission to the United States Of America. You will land at the Capitol, but you will not stay long. You will constantly be moved to different states within. _

_The climates are very different please pack clothes for all climates (minnows your arctic equipment,). You may be gone for ten months up to an entire year and a half. You will leave next Monday_

_for a flight to America. You will not use a port key or apparate there, you will be going the muggle way. Our target (who you will learn more about when you arrive at the Ministry on Monday)_

_wants to blend in with muggles so we would not be able to find him. You can not choose to not come on this mission it is vital for you to come. Your team will be receiving their letters about the same time you got yours. Mr. Potter I wish to stress what an honor it is to be chosen on a mission like this. I would also like to remind you that the intelligence of your location to non-aurors is strictly prohibited. You may be unattainable for some time to the entire length of the mission._

_Best of luck,_

_Gawain Robards Head of The Auror Office_

Harry didn't know what to think, he read it over again. Ten months to a year and a half? He would miss Ginny and the birth of his child. What if something happened to her, or the baby? He couldn't just take off like that. He had to go on the mission though. He looked at his watch, the same watch the Weasleys gave him for his seventeenth birthday. It had been almost an hour. He got back up to take a painfully long walk bace to the kitchen. He had to be strong for Ginny's sake.

"Ginny, huuuuuaaaaa. How am I going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny said. Looking like she got slapped in the face. It looked like she had been smiling, but now she looked concerned.

"Oh….um, nothing. OH WAIT YOUR BACK!" Harry picked hep up and kissed her, anything to tell having to tell her he wouldn't be here for ten months to a year and a half.

"Wow Potter, I'm surprised you could become an aurora with such dull vigilance." Ginny laughed.

"Well did she have a spell? Did she do it? Did you find out?" Harry asked anxiously, but he was really hoping he wouldn't have to be a father right now because of the timing of the mission. He wouldn't tell Ginny though, it would kill her if he said he didn't want to be a father and not say why.

"Well, she did have a spell. She did do it." Ginny said still unsmiling.

"And?"

"And, it said that you are going to be a father." Ginny said smiling. Harry let out a whoop but Ginny could tell something was wrong. She could always read his emotion through his emerald green eyes. Right now they showed sorrow, regret, and disappointment. It didn't matter that he had a smile on his face. His eyes told everything.

"Harry, whats wrong?" asked Ginny trying to hide the worry on her face and in her voice. Harry realized he was defeated. She had done it again, read his emotions. How did she do that?

"I might as well tell you now. I'm going on another mission. I have no say wether I can or can't. You know the rules say I can't tell you where I'm going, I'm really sorry out that. I may not be able to be reached for a while or the entire mission."

"You know I don't care about your missions. As for the not being able to be reached, it will only be a short while right?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't respond.

"Right?" Harry finally came back to reality and realized what she said.

"Ginny, the thing is…this is harder then I thought, the thing is I might be gone for ten months."

"TEN MONTHS!"

"To a year and a half."

"TO A YEAR AND A HALF!" Ginny yelled finally loosing it.

"Harry, that means-"

"I know." Harry said sternly.

"Oh Harry. I-I-I don't know what to say."

"I know Gin. I really don't want to go now. I Really don't, but I have to."

"I know Harry. When do you leave?"

"Next Monday."

"There's only tomorrow together then." she said.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Why did I have to become a blasted auror! UGGGGHHHH!" Yelled Harry, picking up a plate and hurling it at the wall breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

"Harry, you became an aurora to help keep the world from making a new dark lord. Your fighting to protect everyone. Mum, Dad, Teddy, Bill, Luna, Neville, Me and now our baby." She hugged him. He was breathing hard, then his arms snake around her back and he hugged her. His breath became shallow and irregular.

'No I'm not going to cry. I need to be strong for her and the baby.'

"Harry It's ok. It'll be ok."

"I just can't believe that I am going to miss my first child's birth. Thats not right. It should be made illegal to be separated from your wife when she's pregnant."

"Harry, You know that can't happen."

"I know it's just…."

"I know Harry, it feels unfair. How do you think I feel? I've been married to you for four weeks and now your going to be gone for almost a year to a year and a half. I'm going to have to give birth by myself. Go through labor without my husband at my side." Ginny realized what she was saying and the weight of her words fell on her own shoulders.

"Oh Ginny, I want to be there. Believe me when I say that. I really want to be there."

"Harry, why don't we go to family dinner tomorrow, and tell them whats happened."

"That's a good idea. Yeah, it's good." Harry and Ginny decided to make dinner together that night because it was going to be their last dinner alone with each other for a long time. Even when Harry would return It wouldn't be just them any more.

**So what did you guys think? **

**Questions to consider**

**1. What will happen now that Harry has to go off to the U.S.A**

**2. What will everyones reaction to Ginny's condition be**

**3. What will Ron's be**

**4. What will they think of Harry having to leave at this time when Ginny needs him most**

**Hopefully all these questions will be answered. I won't put up chapter four till I get five reviews form five different people. Oh, you will also get figurative ice cream of your choice of flavor when I post chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry woke up early the next morning to find Ginny still dreaming peacefully. He smiled then got out of the bed. Wearing only pajama bottoms and socks, he crept out of the large master bedroom down to his study on the first floor. His study was filled with parchment that he needed to sort and photos of everyone that he had ever known. Whenever he would walk into the room he would smell the wild flowers that grew at the burrow. They kept him calm when he returned from missions and had to send in reports and go through pre mission paperwork. He walked over to his large desk and sat down in his leather chair. He opened a drawer that was filled with blank parchment and took out a sheet. Still sleepy he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes then sighed as he realized that he forgot his morning shave and little black stubbles dotted his face. Now a bit more awake he took out a quill and dipped in some black ink. He then proceeded to write a letter.

_Dear Head Auror Robards,_

_I __**must**__ respectfully decline this mission. I do realize the importance of my being part of this mission; however the reason is that I have quite recently found out that my wife is pregnant._ _I cannot and will not leave her now. I will be here for her through thick and thin. If you expect me to leave now then you must be thick. I will resign from my position if I must go on this mission; I can and will resign if you even try to force me on a mission that I do not want to go on. You will not be able to stop me. I wish you luck sir._

_Respectfully_

_H. _

Harry reread the letter many times then called in Moony. As Moony was flying in through the window he folded up the letter then addressed it to Robards at the Ministry of Magic Auror Department.

"Moony I need you to take this to Robards at the Ministry for me." Moony hooted understandingly. Harry gave the owl the letter then he flew out the window. Harry knew that he probably was going to be in a hard situation soon.

"Oh well. I have enough money to live till I turn three thousand." Harry said out loud. Harry leaned back into his comfortable leather that Ginny had given him as a house-warming present along with many pictures of them over the years. He could barely hear it, but he heard Ginny walk into the room. She always tried to sneak up on him, and it was funny to him.

Right before she got to his chair he said, "Good morning Gin." Ginny let out a sound that showed she was aggravated, but he knew she was joking.

"How do you always do that Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well during the last year of the war I was never fully asleep because I always listened to the things going on out side incase there was someone coming. Being an Auror also helps." Harry declared.

Ginny was now looking at his bare and muscular chest where many scars were from Auror missions and his mission to find the horcruxes. There was a circular scar where the locket had implanted itself. On the other side on his shoulder was a scar from the bite Nagoni gave him while at Godric's Hollow. There were also many dotted marks where broken ribs had peaked through the skin. Right in the middle of his chest was a lightning shaped scar an exact replica of he one on his forehead except larger. Then she saw a wide scar running from his right shoulder down to just above his navel from his last mission. She then looked at his arm. There was a scar from the Chamber Of Secrets when the tooth had gone through right before Riddle was destroyed. On his hand was the sentence Umbridge had him write over and over. "I must not tell lies". She walked up to Harry and began to kiss every scar on his body. Harry moaned at her lips touching has skin. Ginny stopped and turned him around. True to his story about his uncle beating him then carving the word 'Freak' onto his back, the scar was there. She took her fingers and traced the letters on his back. Harry shuddered at her touch there. Not even Ron knew about that scar. The only person he had ever told was Ginny. She turned him around again and kissed him. After several minutes they broke apart. They were both breathing heavily and took in large amounts of air.

"Harry, you are not a 'freak'. Remember that please."

"I will Ginny. I promise."

"We have to be at my parents house by eleven. Its eight thirty right now. What should we do till then?" questioned Ginny.

"I don't know. Any way why are you up right now?"

"I felt you leave so I just stayed in bed for a few moments, but then I had to go throw up so I did, then I figured you would probably be in your study and so here I am. Why were you up so early, you don't have to go to work today?"

"It's only been two hours Gin. If you must know though I was writing a letter to someone." said Harry coolly. Although unconvinced she nodded her head in understanding.

"Fine. That's all right," said Ginny.

Harry took her hand and led her out of the study.

Ron's POV

I was in the garden, degnoming it, when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. At first I was worried that a death eater was attacking me, but these arms showed affection. They were feminine arms. (What you learn at Auror Training :)

"Guess who," said a silky feminine voice.

"Is it? Luna?" I asked playing along.

"No."

" How 'bout… Lavender"

"OH MY GOD NO!"

"Then it has to be…Parvati."

"Ronald!"

"Hermione I _knew _it was you the entire time. I was only joking." I turned around to see the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Hermione had lost a lot of weight; her chocolate brown mangled hair was now in loose waves cascading down her back. Her soft, intelligent and yet sometimes stern eyes sparkled every-time she smiled (which was almost all the time now. I know…. I do that to people.) She wasn't too tall or too short, just perfect for my height. Her smile is brighter then the sun.

"Will you ever grow up?" Questioned Hermione.

"I will when you start to act like me. That's why you love me, and you know it."

"Ron… Harry and Ginny will be here soon. Why don't you get cleaned up, you did a good job with the garden."

"Hermione will you come here and help set the table!" My mother cried from inside the burrow kitchen.

"That's my calling, Ron. "

"All-right, I'm going to go to the loo now." I kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

End of Ron's POV

Hermione walked into the burrow's kitchen door to smell Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. Baked and potatoes, with gravy, stuffing, carrots, turkey, and ham. Hermione thought it smelled like heaven on earth. She had always loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"I'm here Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh, wonderful dear. Now I need you to the cups and plates and silverware out of the cupboard dear."

"Right away Mrs. Weasley."

She walked to the cupboard and gathered as many plates as she could and set them on the table. Then the returned to the cupboard and got the rest of the plates and cups and brought them to the table. Then she proceeded to place the appropriate utensils where needed. Then there was a pop in the distance. Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing and looked outside to find Harry and Ginny neat and tidy. She had noticed that Harry locked slightly disturbed, but his general essence was that of pure joy. Ginny to looked very happy, but she could tell that there was something wrong. She ran outside and gave one of her famous Molly Weasley bear hugs to the couple.

"Mrs. Weasley I can't breath." gasped Harry, but he was thinking more of the unborn child that might be getting crushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, and how many times do I have to say that you can call me Mom now?"

"Oh mother stop bothering the poor man," laughed Ginny.

"Ok let's go inside, the food is almost ready and Hermione and Ron are here already."

So they followed Mrs. Weasley into the Burrow. Harry always thought that the burrow was his home away from home. He loved everything about it, the untidiness, and the coldness in the winter, and the fact that it was his first true family after his parents died. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione talking and laughing at the table waiting for Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, George and Percy. Ron saw Harry and waved. Harry smiled back and walked over to Ron and Hermione while Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley with the food.

"How's it going mate?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

Harry knew Ron was going to ask this question and had already thought of an answer.

"I'm great, but things at the ministry are pretty rough right now. Can't say what but you obviously know that if I can't it is pretty bad." Ron shook his head yes.

"Well that is not good." stated Hermione.

"No, not really." Suddenly there were numerous amounts of pops outside the Burrow. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and walked to the door to see that everyone else had arrived.

"When you said it was bad, it must have meant really bad because it looked like you were going to fight Vodemort again," stated Ron.

"What? Oh right, it is really bad." said Harry.

"Afternoon everyone!" called Mr. Weasley sr. from the door.

"Oh, good you're here. Ginny come help me bring out the food. Now, we can eat!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny came out of the kitchen levitating the Turkey and Ham, while Mrs. Weasley levitated everything else. They all served themselves and dug into the food. Harry thought of his years back at Hogwarts where the food was so good, but he thought this food was even better. At the end of the meal Harry and Ginny had silently decided to tell everyone the news. Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded from across the table. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly he stood up by the table.

"Everyone Ginny and I have an announcement to make." Another deep breath.

"Ginny is pregnant." Stated Harry.

There was a moment of shock then laughter from most everyone. Mrs. Weasley got out of her chair and hugged Ginny so hard that he thought she was going to suffocate Ginny. Mr. Weasley slapped Harry on the back and Bill and Percy both shook Harry's hand. Ron however was not to thrilled. He wasn't mad either. He had accepted their relationship when they got married, but that didn't mean that he was happy about what Harry did to his little sister. Harry looked at Ron and Ron smiled at Harry. Harry was most concerned about Ron's reaction. They all went to the living room and had butterbear. They stayed until it was very late. The men were on one side of the room discussing with Harry the importance it was of being a good father.

"Harry, you must do whatever it takes to keep them safe." Said Bill.

"If anything happens to them then well, you will become the man that was killed by an angry brother." Said Ron, knowing that Harry hated any reference to his nicknames such as the boy who lived, and the man who survived.

They were all laughing so hard and having such a good time that they didn't hear the pops right outside their door. Suddenly windows burst open and the frond door exploded. Harry ran to Ginny's side to protect her imeadetly. But before he got there the attacker disarmed him, and stunned him. About ten figures were surrounding them. Three of them went over to pick up Harry's body. Harry was quick though. As one of them approached him Harry kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to the kitchen and breaking the table. One of the other two came forward stunned him again then kicked him in the stomach making Harry cough violently.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried in earnest.

"We have orders to bring Mr. Potter to the ministry." Said one of the men.

"Damn the ministry, I'm not going!." Said Harry who was now standing up.

Two more men grabbed Harry from behind, and Harry fought his hardest, but the man who said they were going to bring him to the ministry punched him hard in his stomach making Harry double over in pain, and the women scream. The men had out their wands but new a fight would be useless against the nine other men because the tenth man was unconscious in the kitchen.

"Fine I'll go with you if you promise to leave these people alone from now on." Gasped Harry.

"I don't know if I can. After all the red head that wants to protect you so much is very pretty." Smiled the man."

"You son of a bitch, if you touch her I'll.." Harry struggled against the two men again resulting in a swift nee the stomach, and Harry calling out in agony.

"Please stop it!" cried Ginny who was in tears.

"Just-leave-them-be-and-I'll-go-where ever- you-want." Said Harry.

"What did Harry do to make the ministry so angry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"It wasn't the ministry, but the head of the Auror department. You see according to Mr. Robards, Potter here wrote a very rude letter to him saying he couldn't go on a mission and if he forced him to he would quit his job." Said the man smugly.

"Harry, is that true?" asked Ginny.

"Yes-it-is." He gasped.

"Harry, but, why? Why would you do that?"

"Because-I-couldn't-be-apart-from-you-especially-now."

"Why now Potter?"

"Because my wife is pregnant." Stated Harry.

"Oh, isn't that touching boys? Potter wants to stay and see his wife get fat, and see her give birth to the little brat." All nine men laughed a cruel laugh filled with ice.

"Don't you dare say that about my wife or my child!" Harry yelled.

"Ehh, whatever. Smith, go get leporen from the kitchen!" the man called smith did what he was told, and disaperated.

"All right potter here we go."

"Ginny I lo-" but he was cut off before he could finish.

Ginny fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I've been very busy and never got the chance to think or even write about "A New Beginning". I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Sorry it's so short chapter 6 will be longer. Oh remember to review at the end. If you all do you get a figurative iPad 2. Keep On Reading!**

Chapter 5

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She didn't know where she was, and she tried to remember what happened that night. She extended her arm to find Harry's body, but she didn't feel the warmth, or fell his beating heart, or here his soft snore. She felt coldness in an empty space. She couldn't hear his breathing; feel the warmth or the heartbeat that synchronized with her own. That was when all the memories came pouring back like the rain after a drought. She remembered finding Harry in his office after she woke up. She remembered their moment afterwards. She remembered going to the Burrow and getting her mother's famous death squeeze. She remembered eating the wonderful dinner. She remembered telling everyone that she and Harry were expecting. She remembered the festivities afterwards. She wanted to forget what happened afterwards. She wanted to forget the sounds Harry made while getting beaten; she wanted to forget those evil ministry gits taking Harry away from her by force. That was when she started to cry. She wept for hours and nobody disturbed her from her own room at the Burrow. None of her family knew what it was like to have the one you love physically ripped away from you. Except for George, possibly. They didn't know how to comfort her. This felt worse than pulling off a muggle Band-Aid in her opinion. She could only hope that he was going to be safe, and that he would come back for her. She really hoped he did.

"Ginny?"

"Who is it?" Ginny said greatly disturbed.

"It's your mother dear."

"Oh…"

"I've brought you some food. I do hope you'll eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ok, well anyways I'll leave it here for you then."

Mrs. Weasley left the room silently, and closed the door as quietly as possible. As soon as the door closed she could hear Ginny crying again. This was not just an emotional cry this was a cry of someone who died on the inside. Ginny didn't know if hours, or days had gone by. She didn't even try to sleep; sleeping only made it worse. The same horrific scene played over and over as she slept. So she would just lie there, and weep everything she could up.

"Ginny, it's Hermione." Hermione said as she entered the bedroom door.

"What is it?" Ginny replied with bitterness to her voice, but Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Ginny," she began.

"Were all worried about you. You've been in this phase for almost five days now. You look terrible Ginny. You haven't slept a wink sense you woke up from blacking out; I'm willing to bet. I am also willing to bet you haven't eaten or showered have you?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. Had it really been five days? Everything she said was true.

"I hate to say this. I really do, but your being a little selfish. Think of your _baby_. It hasn't eaten in five days as well. It's not healthy for you to be doing this. That baby is the last bit of Harry that you have right now. How would you feel if you lost that too?"

Ginny winced at her words.

'_She's right though.' _Thought Ginny.

'_I am being selfish.' _

"Devastated. I would be devastated if I lost this child. I'm sorry Hermione. You are entirely right, as usual."

"It's ok to be depressed Ginny. You need to be strong though, for your baby."

"All right." With that she started to eat.

Hermione realized that it was going to be a gradual change, but a change nonetheless. Hermione could only imagine the pain her friend was going through. She was thankful that she didn't have to either. Ginny really did look bad. Her hair looked like a bird that decided it wanted to make a nest in it. Her skin was so pale that her golden freckles were the only color on her face. Her eyes that used to twinkle are lifeless and dull now.

Hermione left her room silently. This time when the door closed Ginny didn't cry. Hermione smiled at the fact that she had gotten through to the infamously stubborn Ginny Potter. She remembered the time that Ginny had told her that she was going to marry Harry. It was almost comical the way she had acted. The way she said it. It wasn't an option not to for Ginny. Hermione knew that Ginny would have rather died then marry someone else. During their sixth year Hermione could see the look on Ginny's face. She knew that Ginny thought about Harry all the time, even when she was snogging Dean Thomas. She really felt sorry for Ginny. Harry had been her life, other then quidditch. Now that Harry was gone, Hermione worried if Ginny was going to use the will to live. She, and the rest of the Weasleys were going to need to keep Ginny at least thinking about the baby. They didn't want Ginny to retreat. Ginny had always been strong, but when it came to the people she loved… Ginny would loose it if something happened to them. Hermione remembered the final battle, how Ginny lost it when she saw Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms. Everyone lost it when they thought they saw Harry dead. They thought they lost the war.

Hermione made her way down to the kitchen, where she could smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She looked around the kitchen and living room. She mostly looked at Mrs. Weasley's enchanted clock. Most of the hands were pointed "at home", but Ginny's was pointed to depressed. Harry's, as usual was pointed at "in mortal danger".

"Well how is she?" asked Ron upon seeing Hermione.

"She is a lot better now that I talked to her. She is still depressed though. At least she is eating again." Ron nodded his head as if to say I understand.

"I feel so bad for her." Hermione began.

"I know luv. When I go back to the Ministry on Monday, I'm going to give Robards a piece of my mind."

"Be careful Ron. You don't want to end up like Harry."

"This is different. He threatened to quit his job. I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind. What would Mad-Eye have thought, or Tonks? Especially Tonks. Tonks would have let Harry decline the Mission. Mad-Eye wouldn't have been pleased, but he wasn't heartless. Seriously, Robards is either heartless, or just wants Harry gone. You know what? I'm willing to bet that he wants Harry away because the big head of the departments meeting is coming soon, and Minister Schaklebolt wants to discuss with the heads about the succession clause in the new Ministry handbook."

"Ron. That is a brilliant idea. I should have thought about that."

"Its alright Hermione. I get a little more informed about the happenings at the Ministry then you because I am constantly walking all around it, and you sit at a desk all day. I still don't understand why or even how you can sit at a desk all day."

"Well I suppose we should tell your family how she is doing Ronald."

"That's fine with me."

"I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or girl." said Hermione.

"I'm no expert, but isn't it a little bit early to tell?" asked Ron.

"Yes. It is too early to tell, but it's never to early to start making bets." said Hermione.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Ron playfully asked.

"She is still right here, but we need to do something to keep everyone in high spirits. Ginny more then any one else. Ron I'm afraid that she might just die." Ron looked at her startled.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean because Harry is not here she might loose the will to live. She doesn't know if he is alive or dead, if he is safe or… well she doesn't know how Harry is. If he were to die, Mearlin's spectacles forbid it, Ginny might die also, just because she loves him. That happens to muggles a lot." Ron was speechless. Nobody wanted either Harry or Ginny to die. It would upset the wizard world like no other thing had.

"Hermione. I'm not going to the Ministry on Monday." said Ron in the most serious manor.

"What?"

"I am not going to work on Monday. I'm going to go find our best friend, Harry Potter."

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Leave suggestions, comments, and random gibberish in PG 13 at the most please. Now that you have finished reading the chapter you get your iPad 2. If you review you get cookies. I hope you guys had a Good Thanksgiving also. –Alex Canit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I want to thank you all for staying with me. I was just so busy with all sorts of things, and I was having horrible writers block. Well anyway I'm back now, and I believe my writing will be stronger now. So without further adieu I present Chapter 6 of ****A New Beginning **

**Disclaimer: *I am not, nor ever will I be a successful English author by the name of J.K Rowling who wrote some of the greatest books of the century by the title of Harry Potter, which also isn't mine. * **

Chapter 6

Harry jolted awake. His head throbbed like he had too much butterbeer or firewisky. His vision was fogged, and the light hurt his eyes. As he regained consciousness everything he remembered came back to him. The letter, the dinner, the ministry men, falling unconscious. How long had he been out? A few hours? A day? Days? He didn't know. After an attempt to sit up he found strong leather straps restrained him.

"Struggling will not help you boy." Spat a man's voice. It was raw, scratchy, and sounded ten times worse then nails on a chalkboard because of Harry's still pounding head.

"What do you want with me?" said Harry.

"Personally, I want nothing, but we are going to be partners on this mission to The United States."

"Who are you?"

"The names Smith. Samuel Smith, but you can call me Sam. I'm the brute strength on this mission."

"Well Sam, I'm not going to run away anytime soon so can you let me out of these straps? They're killing me." Replied Harry. A door opened up and heavy boots stomped in.

"That will be a negative Mr. Potter, unless we have your word that you won't pull any tricks." It was another males voice, this one didn't seem as harsh as Sam's, but it was still forceful.

"My name is Aaron Richardson. and I will be your second in command, but even though I am your second in command, I have been given the authority to watch you to make sure you don't try to leave the mission to return home. We don't want you going AWOL on us." He smirked.

"Fine. You have my word." Responded Harry. Then the straps became loose, and he was able to sit up and get a good look at where he was.

He was in a white room. There were two chairs in a corner beside the door. There was a sink, a restroom, and it looked like he was on an examining table. Sam was a medium sized man with shaggy blonde hair that falls just before his eyebrows, and chocolate brown eyes that had seen more then they had wanted to. Aaron was a tall man who had short black hair and blue eyes. He had some stubble on his face. Harry couldn't get over how intense those blue eyes were. They studied Harry like he was a potion, and Aaron couldn't decide whether to put it in the rubbish bin it or keep it. They showed so much distaste towards Harry it almost scarred him. Both men had a silver bracelet on their left arm, and now that Harry had come to his senses he realized that he too had one on his left arm.

"Yes the silver bracelets are charmed to look the same even if we use polyjuice potion. That way we still know who is part of our group." Aaron said as he noticed Harry looking at everyone's bracelet.

Harry understood now, but why were they not getting their information? Then a woman walked into the room.

"Tardiness is unacceptable Ms. Rosewood." Aaron declared.

"Yes sir. I had to finish up the pre-mission paperwork though." She claimed.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again."

"Mr. Potter, I'm Grace Rosewood, I'm the last member of the team. I'm in charge of all the paperwork on this mission, as well as all the disguises, and back stories to make everything run smoothly." Harry just nodded. Grace had honey blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was a little on the short side, but made up for that with her athletic build. Her eyes pierced through his soul. He felt like she knew every deep dark secret he had kept in his life. All he could do was just nod his head.

"Alright, we have our mission right here in this folder. Shall we read?" questioned Grace. There were no objections so they began.

_This report is highly confidential, and must not be spoken about to anyone other then your team._

_At 15 hundred hours sometime last week there was a breach in the American Wizarding Council Headquarters also known as AWCHQ. The primary AWCHQ building is in Washington DC. Therefore you will be plying there on the count of our suspect, who goes by the name of Donald Wilson also known as Henry Ernest, will be flying there to keep undercover. We believe he will be taking polyjuice potion to stay even more under our radar. You will also be taking polyjuice potion to make sure no one on the muggle flying machine recognizes you. Your ticket, back-story and any other necessary weapons will be found in the backpacks outside this door. We wish you the best of luck. _

_Ministry For Magic _

_Department of Magical Law enforcement _

_Auror offices_

"Well let's look at what we have in the backpacks." Suggested Sam.

They all went out into the hallway to retrieve their bags. There were four bags, each of them were labeled. Harry found his. It looked just like a normal muggle backpack with the exception of the undetectable extension charm. All the bags had enough clothes to last months. There were maps, sunglasses, contacts with different colors, encase their polyjuice supply ran out before the mission was over, fake passports ("There for if you are visiting a different country.") with the pictures charmed to look like whoever's fingerprint had been permanently but invisibly branded into it. Harry then found his backstory.

**Oh my. What is Harry's person's back-story? Tell me what you think it is and you can get a free 2013 Mustang GT with Shelby engine. I've also been doing a lot of thinking. I've been debating whether or not to write a Percy Jackson Fanfic. Let me now my little superstars. Keep writing and reading!**

**-Alex Canit**


End file.
